1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server enclosure, and particularly, to a server enclosure with heat dissipating devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical server accommodates a number of electronic components. As more components are installed in the server, more heat is generated and heat dissipation becomes increasingly important.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a typical server enclosure 200 includes a plurality of receiving spaces 210 configured for receiving a plurality of hard disk drives 120. Some of the receiving spaces 210 may not be used, so a corresponding numbers of dummy blocks 211 need to be inserted into the receiving spaces 210 to keep air flow in the sever enclosure 200 uniform.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a server enclosure to overcome the above-described shortcoming.